


Want a Bite?

by Harukawa



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Drabble, M/M, minor cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2201910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukawa/pseuds/Harukawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide always tries to help his best friend out however he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want a Bite?

**Author's Note:**

> Set in an AU where Kaneki told Hide that he was a ghoul soon after realising it himself.
> 
> Cross-posted to my Tumblr: [harooks](http://harooks.tumblr.com)

Kaneki glances nervously at the time displayed on his phone, glancing uneasily back and forth between the time and the front door to his apartment. Hide will be here soon, he knows, and he can't quite seem to calm himself down.  **(** _It's fine... Hide already knows about... About what you are now. He's fine with it. And I won't... I won't hurt him. There's no reason to worry._ **)** He repeats those thoughts to himself over and over again, never quite able to shake that uneasy feeling in the back of his mind that something is going to go wrong.

**(** _He's just coming over for a movie night... We do this all the time. So there's--_ **)** His thoughts are cut off abruptly by a familiar knocking at the door. He swallows thickly, taking a deep breath before finally pulling himself to his feet and ever-so-slowly making his way towards the door. He stops once more once he finally reaches it, one outstretched hand freezing in place just before it touches the handle.  **(** _...Is this a good idea? Can ghouls and humans really be such casual friends? Should I..._ **)** He shakes his head firmly.  **(** _...No. I can't be thinking like this._ **)** He finally pulls the door open, just as Hide is raising his hand to knock once more.

"...Oh. That took you long enough, Kaneki." Hide laughs, lowering his hand and shouldering his way inside. Hide clicks his tongue once he stumbles inside, shaking his head. "...You really need to clean up in here, man. It isn't like you to be so disorganised." The boy cleans some space off on the coffee table, setting a bag down before flopping over on the couch. "Well? Come on, we're watching a movie, right?"

He can't help the smile that crosses his face as Hide makes himself comfortable, slowly closing the door before heading off to sit next to his friend.  **(** _...What was I so worried about? It's **Hide.** I've known him for years, of course nothing is going to be different between_  _us._ **)** "Yeah, yeah... Here." He grabs the remote off the arm of the couch, switching the input and starting up his DVD player. "Movie's already in." 

"You chose the movie without me?" Hide asks, dramatically clutching a hand to his heart. "Kaneki, I'm  _wounded!_ " 

"Oh, calm down." he laughs, reaching out to playfully shove Hide's shoulder. "It's one of your favourites. That cheesy detective movie you're always wanting to rewatch."

"Oh, well in that case!" Hide grins, shooting a thumbs-up at Kaneki. "Oh, yeah..." He watches as Hide grabs the bag he'd set down earlier, recognising it immediately. Hide pulls out a burger from their favourite food joint, setting it down in his lap before reaching into the bag once more. "I got you one too, of course!"

"Uh... Hide, I can't..."

The grin on Hide's face vanishes abruptly, only to be replaced by a sheepish smile moments later. "Oh, uh... Sorry about that, I just... I'm so used to it, I guess."

"No... It's fine."  **(** _...I guess things aren't exactly the same after all, huh?_ **)** He waves a dismissive hand before gesturing to the TV. "Come on, movie's starting." They both fall quiet, their attention on the screen as the film starts up. Hide chows down on his food, demolishing his own burger and moving on to the one he'd gotten for Kaneki soon after. He can't help but watch Hide eat, glancing at him out of the corner of his eye every so often.  **(** _...Just a month ago I was able to eat things like that, too. Now I can't even think about it without feeling sick._ **)** **  
**

Hide glances over at him, looking down at the wrappers of his now-finished burgers before looking up at him once more. "...That's not really fair of me to eat in front of you, huh?" Hide frowns for a moment, seeming to be thinking something over. "...Hey. You can have a bite if you want." 

He blinks in surprise when Hide holds his arm out to him, quickly shaking his head in response. "H-Hide, that's--!! Don't joke about that!"  **(** _Even the thought... What if I couldn't stop once I started? What if I..._ **)**

"I'm not joking!" Hide assures him, rolling his eyes. "I can tell you're freaking out even thinking about it, but look, just..." Hide sighs, drawing his hand back. He's about to breathe a sigh of relief when Hide bites into the side of his own hand, hard enough to draw blood. The hand is offered to him once more. "You're not about to go crazy or anything, man. I trust you."

"H-Hide, don't--!" He tries to refuse the offer, tries to simply push Hide away.  **(** _But he smells so tempting... So **good.** And he's willing, so who am I to_ _refuse..?_ **)** He's lapping the blood off of Hide's hand before he realises what he's doing, sucking at the wound to draw out even more.  **(** _It's good. He tastes so good..._ **)** It isn't too long before he snaps back to his senses, pulling away suddenly and staring at Hide. "Y-You... Why would you..?"

"See?" Hide grins, pulling his hand back and gently rubbing at it with his uninjured one. "I told you, you didn't need to worry about anything. I'm fine, and you're fine, and that... That helped a little, right?" He tentatively nods in response, unable to deny that it  _had_ helped with his voracious appetite. "So there's no problem, then! Now come on, my favourite part is coming up." 

Kaneki's attention is drawn back to the TV, though his interest in the movie has all but dissolved. Hide doesn't seem to think anything of what just happened, and he desperately tries to convince himself of the same.  **(** _...Things aren't really the same anymore. But that's... not necessarily a bad thing, I guess._ **)**


End file.
